Currently available coverings or liners are generally adhesive sheets which are adhered with a contact-type adhesive directly to the surface to be covered. These liner products are generally offered in roll form and must be cut to proper size to fit the dimensions of a surface, such as a shelf. Once cut, the product is either adhered with the adhesive or with tacks to the shelf surface or it is simply positioned on top of the shelf, otherwise unsecured.
The benefits of using any covering such as shelf paper reside primarily in offering a decorative surface to the shelf while simultaneously providing a protective layer which will prevent damage, such as, for example, water damage to the shelf structure itself. Among the problems of present cover or liner products that do not include an adhesive backing is that the cover or liner shifts and lifts from the surface of the article to be covered while items stored on the shelf are positioned or removed therefrom. Cover or liner products that include a pressure sensitive adhesive are difficult to position correctly on the shelf and are difficult to remove. The adhesive discourages removal of the cover liner when replacement is desired, or upon removal, a portion of the adhesive is left on the surface of the shelf. Additionally, present adhesive backed shelf coverings that are labelled removable may lose their removable characteristics after repeated applications and gather dirt and lint on their adhesive surfaces.
Accordingly, a first object of the invention is to provide a covering or liner which overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.
A second object of the invention is to provide a shelf liner material which is easy to install onto a shelf, yet includes a non-slip backing.